Total Drama All Stars 2
TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 It is the second time that Chris decides to make a season mixing Revenge of the Island and Total Drama Island. Chapter 1 - I doubt you jump there! Chris - Hello boys and girls! This time I'm here for my second season of All Stars! This time the participants came falling! Literally! * Squeeze a button * Chris - Hahaha! ... * Cody appears falling from the plane that exploded * Cody - Help! AHHHH! * Sierra appear soon after * Sierra - CODYYYYYY! Let me hug you! Cody - AHHHHHH! ... *''Courtiney appears falling*'' Courtney - I do not pay lawyers for that Chris McLean! Eve - Not me girl! * Sierra fists * Courtiney: Scott! * Scott appears and takes a lot of punches * Scott - Hehehehe! Where's my mommy? ... *Katie appears falling* Katie - Ahhhhh! Sadie: Ahhhhh! Staci - They knew my tátátátátátaravô invented the explosion? Before, people had to dig without dynamite! Katie - Ahhhh! Sadie - Ahhhh! The liar Staci! ... *Lightning appears falling* Lightning - The Lightning will here give Sha-Punch at all! Duncan - Someone asked you? Gwen - I did not sign a contract for it. * A hologram appears ade Chris falling * Chris - Signed yeah! ... *Heather appears falling* Heather - Urgh! Idiots program! Alejandro - But you're my best beauty! Jo - Get out of your losers! * Jo stepping on the head of the two * Alejandro - disrespectful! ... *Zoey appears falling* Zoey - Mike! I need your help! Mike - Vira * Svetlana * Zoey! Mike's girlfriend! * Cameron also appears fall * Cameron - AHHH! Can not hurt me more than it gives back! Sevetlana - Cameron and Zoey! Mike's best friend! The mike has good taste! ... *Sam appears falling* Sam - Help! Brick - Never leave a soldier behind! Dawn - What kind aura Brick is today! Brick - Really? Sam - Can anyone help me? ... Duncan: Hehehe! This season're easy for me to win! Lindsay: Yay! But where our fenders? Duncan - È Parachute! And we have! Lindsay - Wow! Chris is bad! Duncan: That's right baby! Lindsay: I'm not a cat! I am a human! Same to you! Or I'm an alien? ... * Opening * Chris - Hello participants who love ... to torture! Courtney: Chris! Same as always! The confessional Courtiney: At least we're on the island Pahkitew. A small sprout. Gwen: Where are the cabins? Chris - Who said I will have cabanas? Hehehe! You should turn to sleep! Katie - Chris! You are bad! Sadie: Very! Chris - I've been trying hard ... hahaha! I am with great jokes today! Duncan: Great ... Jo - But then what? Or not to submit the island? And the teams? Chris - Let's go first challenge! And this season I decided to renew! No teams! Lightning - Sha-what? Chris - That's right! At the end of the day only one person leads to immunity! It is not exciting? All: No! Chris - Wow! Okay .. the challenge today! Jump that ravine! * All ese correme impress with height * Jo - But skip here and not die ... it's impossible! Chris - Exactly! But relax! Will fall on something soft! * Shows a whole flat mattress with springs and jumping * Gwen: I do not seem very safe! Chris - What was supposed to be? All: Oh no! Chris - Remembering that can give up, but immunity is like playing outside! Cody! Cody - I do not! I will never jump out! Chris - Really? But it can take the cannon! Cody - Glup! Okay .. * He prepares to jump but gives up * Cody: I can not! Sierra - At Cody! * Chris holds her * Chris - First Eve! Eva - Easy! Chris - So go! * Eva jumps and breaks the floor * Heather - Like this? Chris - I do not know! Sierra - Can I go now? Chris - NOT! Sadie and Katie! Katie - Oh ... do not know if I will ... * Sadie jumps and pulls her * Katie - Help! Help! * They fall to the ground * Chris - Ui! It hurt to me! Sadie - Ouch! Katie - Sadie, you gone mad? Sadie - I do not know what got into me! Sierra - Can I go now? Chris - Now you can! Sierra - For Co. .. * looks down * Er ... that Medão that beat now! Chris - Really? Seriously? Sierra: Yeah true .. true! I swear by Cody! Chris - Why do I still care? Chris - More finally turn Courtiney! Courtiney: Come on Chris! This challenge is deadly! Chris - An intern did it 38 times! OK, so at the Thirty-Eighth lung it broke in half, but no biggie! Courtiney: Glup! Here I go! * Courtiney would jump, but came back * Couritney: Er ... I'm not jumping ... because of my disease? Chris - I know ... but that's okay! I can not deny! Lightning! Lightning: The Lightning here will be sha-sha play here and go sha-sha win immunity! Chris - And if you do not shut your mouth will bring the cannon! Lightning: Here I go! * If playing * Lightning - Uhu! Easy! * All were invited to jump, but only Gwen, Alexander, Dawn, Brick and Jo jumped * Jo - And now McLean? Chris - The losers can expect me sitting in the elimination ceremony! Eva, John, Alexander, Brick, Dawn and Gwen are immune! Jo - Uhu! ... Chris - Today one of you will be strictly eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars 2! And who takes the cannon is today ... . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris - Staci! Staci: Again? Ain ... ... * Staci was in Cannon * Chris - Any last words? Staci: It was my tatatatatatatatatatatatatatataravó who invented the guns! And my tatatatatatatatatatatatatataravô invented shame! Heather - boring girl! * Chis pressed a button and Staci was thrown * Staci - Help! Chris - And thats it! Sierra grab Cody? Eva be strong to overcome? And Duncanw regained Gwen? Do not miss the next Drama! Total! All Stars! 2! Next episode: Speak Portuguese and Brazilian like Lindsay!